


The Desert's Song

by A_beautiful_lie



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, M/M, Tatooine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 22:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4198140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_beautiful_lie/pseuds/A_beautiful_lie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for LightningStarborne's extraordinary fic The Grace of Madness.<br/>Chapter 4: Anakin and Obi-wan go to Tatooine to rescue Shmi, Anakin's mother.</p>
<p>"Behind him, he could see Obi-Wan lay on the ground and put his ear to the ground, closing his eyes, taking deep, even breaths. Anakin briefly wondered what he was doing, then decided it didn't matter. If it was relevant, Obi-Wan would tell him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desert's Song

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightningStarborne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStarborne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Grace of Madness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231137) by [LightningStarborne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningStarborne/pseuds/LightningStarborne). 



"The ground sings here. The sand glitters, and whispers of things yet to come. It's beautiful." -The Grace of Madness by LightningStarborne, chapter four.

 

 


End file.
